Talk:Key
Articles are singular, just to note. --Fyren 03:56, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Xeeron, you mean the note about item rarity for a specific chest being consistent? Yes, this has been my experience and that of a few other players I talked to. If you (or anyone else) have experienced differently please remove that note. --Karlos 14:34, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :Putting all keys on this one page is a good idea, but currently the pictures mess up the page for me (opera 8.5). --Xeeron 09:31, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::Can some one with more wiki-knowledge help me in this, as 1) i don't have opera 2) my knowledge of wiki code (and particular tables is limited). I just copied the tables as they were from the seperate articles. I'll update the Task on the Community Portal to reflect this request. --William Blackstaff 09:41, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ---- Ok, needs cleanup of the images. Someone needs to put them in a neat table on the side without all the stuff around them and the last two need cropping. --Karlos 10:33, 18 November 2005 (UTC) value of forbidden key? Is it purchable via merchant at all? If not, is it at least sellable to merchants? -PanSola 23:46, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Not sold at merchants, (at least all the ones around the palace area), it is at 600 gold because if you hover over it in the Quartermaster's dialog window it will show the value. So it is as valuable as Kurzick/Luxon keys. It's sold at 300. --Karlos 05:17, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::After one of the updates between the last post and the double key drop and increased gold chest loot weekend, the two imperial palace merchants started selling Forbidden Keys instead of Canthan Keys. -- Gordon Ecker 22:24, 23 November 2006 (CST) use of deepjade and stoneroot keys Are they exclusively for Elite Missions? if so the article should be more specific about it. -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 10:26, 17 May 2006 (CDT) yse teh splelchk! Skuld 10:27, 17 May 2006 (CDT) - you can buy them from a merchant at the mission outpost, unlike forbidden keys however. --71.112.1.184 21:56, 18 May 2006 (CDT) the urgoz warren guy sells stoneroot, 1.5k ea Skuld 18:43, 20 May 2006 (CDT) unfloat list of keys? It's getting sufficiently long that floating isn't really making much sense anymore. Suggest to un-float it, place it at the bottom of the article, and double-column it? -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 11:12, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :one column for each chapter maybe? --Xeeron 05:52, 24 May 2006 (CDT) key price Which keys may be purchased at 50% off? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:23, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Are you reading that they sell at 50% to the merchant? Can't find where it says that--^ Skuld 08:43, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :I thought it's one of the benefits for the alliance holding a town. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:48, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::This was my understanding as well, that if you owned a town, you can purchase from the merchant and make weapons in that town at a cheaper price.--Xis10al 20:01, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Maybe on the same subject, there's something going on regarding the Shiverpeak Keys which are sold by the hundred on, mostly, German districts in Port Sledge. I can hardly believe that people farm more than 600 keys, just to sell them? Item rarity "Now it is random and just because one player received a gold out of the chest it will not guarantee that you will receive one." Just a note, it works other way around too. If someone gets a purple drop from a chest, you still have chance of getting a gold one (happened to me yesterday in SF). new design I think we should completely redesign this page. It's too long on the right side ;) Poke 16:51, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I'd suggest formatting the "key table" like the "chest table" in the chest article. --Rainith 17:07, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::I was going to suggest using a gallery format, one for each campaign; but I agree with Rainith that the format used in the Chest article would be better. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:22, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::good job ;) Poke 14:07, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::Noticed a couple of format closes were missing which was causing the region names for the Kurzick and Luxon Keys to appear in italic, which was dissimilar to all the other region/location names, may have been a leftover from a rv or some such. Anyway, have just tidied that up and a few other minor cleanups. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:12, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I got an Ancient Elonian Key in the Realm of Torment from a Graven Monolith. I find this highly irregular. Anyone else? -AOTT 18:56, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :I just found a steel key in Mineral Springs from a juniper bark(i think, was a lot going on) --gaelphorce 17:23, 03 june 2008 (GMT) :: I got a vabbian key from a sapphire djinn outside Sahalja. If my understanding is correct it's because critters sometimes drop loot from where they originate instead of the area as where you slay them. I think this is a very rare occurence but maybe someone else can shed some light? Cyberhythm 01:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Question Which has a greater drop rate, keys or lockpicks?-- 20:31, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : --Bobsicle 21:16, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Shiverpeak Keys I've got some shiverpeak keys and they're worth 1,5k and can be sold for that as well. 16:37, 27 May 2008 (UTC) And...fail. Anyone want to tell me which genius made Keys redirect here? Ever hear of Mehtani Keys, what? -->Suicidal Tendencie 11:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Mehtani Key's isn't usually shortened to "keys". When people search for keys they're more likely to look for this article (Key) than Mehtani Keys. Hug Wub Banana 11:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::/agree RandomTime 11:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::But if you're looking for it and can't remember the name you might try Keys. I feel anyone can change Keys to Key if they find the wrong thing, but if you forget Mehtani, or the spelling, it's really not that helpful -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Then press "Search", and not "Go" (enter = "go") --- -- (s)talkpage 16:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::People, the article already had a disambig message - it was easy to add Mehtani Keys, so if all you remember is "Keys", you'll now have a pointer there. --◄mendel► 18:50, 31 July 2008 (UTC) List of Keys Dr Ishmael reverted my "hiding" the "List of Keys" heading. The heading is not necessary because the table speaks for itself, i.e. it is not needed and merely clutters the page, especially since the column headers are now subheadings and appear in the TOC (Table of Contents). However, that is exactly the problem: if I delete the "List of Keys" heading outright, the column headers get sorted under "Loot" in the TOC, so I need a way to insert a section for the column headers in the TOC. Hence, the hidden "List of Keys" header: it shows up in the TOC, but doesn't clutter the page. --◄mendel► 15:43, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :As an afterthought, the table column headers should not have "Keys" in the name because the "Prophecies Keys" is just too long, what with the edit link and all. --◄mendel► 15:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::It just didn't make sense to me to put a hidden header in the article just to make it appear in the TOC. The TOC should accurately reflect what is actually on the page. (Isn't that why we had that whole discussion about headers in the armor galleries in the first place?) —Dr Ishmael 16:10, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::The point is that the TOC would not accurately reflect what is on the page if the hidden header wasn't there. Well, it does reflect that now, but there is ugliness on the page. Me don't like. --◄mendel► 16:13, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hm... actually, why did you change the table headers into section headers? If those were reverted to table headers, it would probably look better. —Dr Ishmael 16:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, the edit section links are a tad big, aren't they? They don't show up in Preview. :-( It is great, though, because the table is really long, and it helps to be able to go just to a section of it. The primary concern was that the font was too small for the text to effectively serve as a header - it didn't stand out enough. --◄mendel► 16:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Above, you suggested removing "Keys" from the subheaders, so I did that and it looks a lot better - no text wrapping at 1024x768 (crappy work laptop, yadayada). —Dr Ishmael 17:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::1024 is a good width, I like to run windowed, and that's about average for my windows. So should I put rehiding that header on my new, secret "things to do when Ishy is on vacation" list? --◄mendel► 17:27, 11 September 2008 (UTC) What I've noticed.... When ever I have keys in my inventory keys never drop. When I go out, buy keys, use all the keys I find that monsters drop keys. This has been happening a little too often to be considered a quiescence, can anyone else back me up on this? :Keys never drop for me in the first place, and I never use keys. Randomness is unpredictable. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC)